S untuk Sam, S untuk Setia
by Vienny J. Louise
Summary: Ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik dan ia bahagia sudah pernah berada di tempat seharusnya ia berada, di sisi Mr. Frodo. Untuk Samwise Gamgee dan kesetiannya.


**S untuk Sam, S untuk Setia**

**Warning: **pemahaman saya akan LOTR hanya datang dari film. Saya belum selesai membaca ketiga buku LOTR

**Disclaimer: **LOTR © Tolkien

Untuk **seseorang** yang mungkin tidak akan pernah saya temui lagi. _I love you_.

* * *

**S**amwise Gamgee atau yang akrab disapa Sam adalah tukang kebun keluarga Baggins. Ia bekerja di sana sejak ia masih kecil dan ia tak pernah berpikiran untuk berhenti. Tidak pernah sekalipun meskipun Mr. Bilbo tak pernah membagi kisah petualangan untuknya, meskipun Mr. Frodo tak membagi apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya setelah Mr. Bilbo pergi.

Sam sedang memangkas tanaman yang sudah tak beraturan lagi bentuknya ketika ia mendengar keributan dalam rumah. Ia mengenali suara-suara itu. Gandalf dan Mr. Frodo membicarakan hal-hal di luar pengetahuannya. Cincin dan lain sebagainya. Rumah yang mendadak berantakan. Sam menunggu dalam diam di bawah jendela. Ia ingin tahu. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa harus tahu apakah yang mengancam Mr. Frodo karena ia berniat melindungi Mr. Frodo.

Ia diam dan menahan nafas sebisa mungkin. Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tetapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak menyeruak di tengah percakapan. Malangnya ia ketahuan oleh Sang Maia, Gandalf.

Mengetahui berarti ia pun harus ikut bersama Mr. Frodo. Ia harus mendampingi Mr. Frodo dalam perjalanannya, dan Sam siap akan hal itu. Ia tidak keberatan karena kesetiannya ada pada Mr. Frodo.

"Samwise Gamgee, jangan pernah kau tinggalkan dia sendirian!" Gandalf memerintahkan.

Sam diam, tetapi dalam hati ia mengiyakan semuanya. Ia tak lagi hanya mengiyakan, melainkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Gandalf untuk tidak meninggalkan Mr. Frodo sendiri.

* * *

**S**am lari terbirit-birit ketika Para Penunggang Hitam –kaum Nazgul- mengejar mereka. Ia takut. Ia ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi si _hobbit_ melihat hal yang tak pernah dibayangkan olehnya. Ia begitu ingin untuk pulang. Ia ingin kabur, meninggalkan Merry, Pippin, dan Mr. Frodo kalau ia bisa.

"_Samwise Gamgee, jangan pernah kau tinggalkan dia sendirian!" Gandalf memerintahkan. _

Sam teringat dan ia berlari di sisi Mr. Frodo. Ia adalah tukang kebun Mr. Frodo dan ia setia padanya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Mr. Frodo sendirian tak peduli betapa takutnya ia. Ia sudah berjanji.

* * *

Ia mengamati sekeliling dalam penginapan. Ia juga kesal ketika para manusia meremehkan _hobbits, _tetapi yang lebih penting bukan itu. Ia memandang sekeliling sembari menikmati kehangatan minuman di tangannya. Ia menangkan sesosok bertudung yang terus memperhatikan Mr. Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, orang itu sejak tadi tidak melakukan apapun kecuali memperhatikanmu." Sam memperingatkan Mr. Frodo yang sejak tadi nampak tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya.

Ketika kaum Nazgul memporak-porandakan penginapan dan kota itu, sosok bertudung tadi menyembunyikan mereka dalam kamarnya. Sam tidak mengenal sosok yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Strider itu. Sam juga belum mempercayainya. Sejujurnya, Sam tidak ingin mengikutinya.

Tetapi, Mr. Frodo percaya pada Strider. Strider bisa menyelamatkan mereka, menyelamatkan _Mr. Frodo_, dari para Nazgul itu. Sam tidak suka untuk mengakuinya, tetapi Sam mau tidak mau harus bergantung pada Strider. Ia –meskipun ada Merry dan Pippin- tidak akan cukup untuk melindungi Mr. Frodo. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

Sam melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika pedang pemimpin Nazgul itu menembus tubuh Mr. Frodo dan Sam tak bisa melakukan apapun yang berarti. Sam benci itu. Sam benci ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak memiliki kemampuan yang bisa membantu Mr. Frodo dalam situasi ini.

Strider-lah yang berjasa. Dengan kemampuannya, Strider bisa mengusir para Nazgul itu untuk sementara. Ketika Strider menginstruksikannya untuk mencari rumput yang bisa menahan luka Mr. Frodo, Sam dengan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai tukang kebun Mr. Frodo.

* * *

Sam tidak diundang di pertemuan Elrond. Ia sadar bahwa ia pasti tidak diundang, tetapi ia tetap menyelinap datang. Ia akan mengawasi Mr. Frodo dari bayang-bayang. Ia takut ada yang mencelakai Mr. Frodo meskipun semua ini adalah sekutu.

Ketika Mr. Frodo mengajukan diri untuk membawa cincin itu ke Mordor, Sam masih diam. Ia masih berpikir antara kembali dan pergi, karena pergi bisa berarti tidak akan kembali lagi. Gandalf the Grey mengajukan diri, begitu pula Strider –yang ternyata adalah Aragorn anak Arathon- dan Legolas, pangeran Elf dari Hutan Mirkwood. Sam tidak bisa diam saja.

Sam harus ikut. Sam tidak bisa menawarkan bantuan apa-apa, tetapi ia bisa menawarkan kesetiaannya yang mendalam pada Mr. Frodo. Hal yang tidak akan bisa ditawarkan orang lain. Ia sudah berjanji dan ia tak akan membiarkan Mr. Frodo sendirian.

* * *

Sam tidak menyukai Gollum. Bukan, bukan karena Sam merasa iri bahwa Gollum lebih berguna dalam perjalanannya dan Mr. Frodo. Sam sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan kontribusi banyak selain kesetiaannya pada Mr. Frodo. Di mata Sam, Gollum adalah makhluk licik yang siap membawa mereka pada maut demi cincin yang dibawa Mr. Frodo.

Oh, Sam menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik atau mengusir makhluk itu di setiap kesempatan yang ia punya. Semua itu untuk Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo mempercayai Gollum, maka mau tidak mau, Sam juga akan menuruti keinginan Mr. Frodo. Ia tidak percaya pada Gollum.

Ia tahu hanya kesetiaan yang ia miliki untuk mengawal Mr. Frodo dan ia begitu kecewa, coret kecewa ia lebih dari kecewa. Ia begitu hancur ketika Mr. Frodo memerintahkannya untuk pulang karena hal yang tidak dilakukannya. Ketika Mr. Frodo berjalan pergi bersama makhluk itu, Sam tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi mereka.

Ia hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi kesetiannya yang hancur sia-sia. Menangisi keadannya yang sampai di sini seorang diri sebatang kara. Menangisi Mr. Frodo yang tidak percaya padanya.

Ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk pergi ke Mordor. Ia akan pulang ke Shire dan menikahi Rosie, _sweetheart_-nya. Mungkin, memang begitu seharusnya hidupnya. Ia seharusnya tak perl

* * *

u pergi dari Shire meninggalkan semua yang sudah serba tertata.

Ia jatuh terperosok. Di depan matanya, ia menemukan _lembas_, roti _elf_ bekal mereka. _Lembas_ yang teronggok di tanah. Ia tahu sekarang. Ia tahu siasat busuk macam apa yang digunakan Gollum kecil licik itu.

Ia berlari kembali. Kali ini, ia bisa membuktikan di hadapan Mr. Frodo bahwa ia lah yang paling setia.

* * *

Ia terkejut menemukan Mr. Frodo berada dalam sarang Shelob, belum lagi sudah terbungkus seperti mumi. Ia mendengarkan detak jantung Mr. Frodo yang menghilang. Mr. Frodo sudah meninggal.

Meninggal, pergi meninggalkannya. Sam tidak bisa menerimanya. Ia akan membalas Shelob. Ia akan mengusir Shelob. Ia sendiri tak pernah merasa berani. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf, atau setiap pejuang manapun kala berhadapan dengan musuh yang hampir mustahil dikalahkan. Sekarang, ia tahu.

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin bisa mati, Sam tetap maju. Ia tetap melawan meski sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan bergetar, meski kakinya hendak melarikan diri, meski ia ingin pulang. Ia tetap melawan Shelob. Untuk Mr. Frodo. Karena Sam adalah tukang kebunnya yang setia.

* * *

Mungkin Mr. Frodo marah melihat cincin itu di tangan Sam. Sam tak punya niat buruk. Ia hanya merasa bahwa jika Mr. Frodo tidak bisa membawa cincin itu ke Mordor, ialah yang akan membawanya. Sam tidak ingin pamer, ia hanya akan menyelesaikan apa yang belum diselesaikan Mr. Frodo meski taruhannya nyawa.

Tetapi Sam tak peduli dengan kemarahan ataupun kekesalan Mr. Frodo. Sam mengerti bahwa kondisi Mr. Frodo tidak stabil akibat cincin itu dan ia, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, tak akan meninggalkan Mr. Frodo lagi. Sam merasa bahagia karena Mr. Frodo mengizinkannya ikut mendampingi Mr. Frodo lagi. Ia merasa bahagia di tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada, di sisi Mr. Frodo.

Sam setia. Ia tidak berkata-kata, tetapi ia bertindak. Ia tidak meninggalkan Mr. Frodo sendirian di depan lubang gunung ketika mereka kelelahan. Ia memberikan tetes minumannya yang terakhir pada Mr. Frodo meskipun ia sendiri kehausan. Ia tidak membiarkan Mr. Frodo jatuh ke dalam kawah sebelum gunung itu meledak.

Ia tidak membiarkan Mr. Frodo menunggu maut menjemputnya sendirian ketika gunung itu nyaris meledak. Ia ada di sisi Mr. Frodo. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

Petualangan mereka sudah selesai. Sam sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Ia mengira bahwa kali ini, ia akan terus berada di sisi Mr. Frodo sampai selamanya. Ia mengira bahwa Mr. Bilbo bersama Gandalf dan para peri lah yang akan pergi.

Ia salah.

Mr. Frodo ikut serta pergi dan untuk kali ini, ia tidak bisa ikut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak rela melepaskan Mr. Frodo kemanapun tanpa ada dirinya. Ia tak yakin orang lain mampu setia pada Mr. Frodo seperti dirinya.

Ketika kapal itu pergi dan Mr. Frodo tidak berbalik lagi, Sam pulang dengan buku petualangan Mr. Frodo dan Mr. Bilbo di tangannya. Sembari membolak-balik halaman itu dan bernostalgia dengan petualangan mereka, Sam menyadari bahwa ia telah memasuki babak yang baru.

Ia telah selesai mendampingi Mr. Frodo sampai akhir. Kini, Mr. Frodo akan menempuh hidupnya dan Sam sendiri akan menempuh hidupnya. Inilah babak baru dalam kehidupannya. Ia punya keluarga yang kini akan mengisi harinya.

Ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik dan ia bahagia sudah pernah berada di tempat seharusnya ia berada, di sisi Mr. Frodo.

**End**.

* * *

**A/N**: Gila nyelesaiin fic ini susah banget. Bener-bener males untuk ngelanjutin ngetik fic ini. Pasti gegara udah kelamaan WB.

Saya suka dengan Sam. Kesetiaannya pada Frodo itu luar biasa dan saya ingin memiliki teman seperti Sam. Ia _irreplaceable_.


End file.
